A Kiss Under the Aurora
by krp101
Summary: Trigger has a special surprise for Nova; one that she will remember for the rest of her life. Trigger/Nova!


I'm stepping away from 'Irony in the Apple' for a little while to bring you guys a story. What kind of story, you ask? It's a simple kind; but still only suitable for those who approve. It's a lemon. And in this specific lemon, we take a look at the love life of Trigger and Nova. This story's main idea was brought to you by 1dchouseman; who asked me to create this story in a review of one of my stories. As soon as I heard about the idea, I already had a plot line forming in my brain. And now, it's time to see my cranial work. Enjoy!

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and Its subsidiaries.

**A Kiss Under the Aurora**

About 9 months had passed since Trigger and Nova had defeated Carson and found a new home with his former helping hand, Allen. It wasn't a large home, but they weren't complaining. They lived in a small town just south of Bakersfield, where they were practically celebrities. But it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. They were still dogs, still loved to chase sticks and balls, and still loved each other. It's about 8:00 at night, and the happy couple is walking in the park just down the street from their home.

"Shouldn't we be getting home soon?" Nova asked her mate.

"Nah. I told Allen we'd be home a little later." Trigger answered

"Why?" Nova asked again; this time, looking at him very confused.

"Because I wanna show you something." Trigger said

"What is it?"

"It's out past town; about a mile from here." Trigger said with a smile on his face. His slyness was part of their training, but Trigger had perfected it. He had to for this night.

"What are you hiding?" Nova asked

"You'll see. Trust me; I don't think you'll be disappointed." Trigger said looking into her bright blue eyes. Just the way he looked at her was enough to make her melt, and she eventually smiled and let him have his fun.

"I guess we should start walking." Nova said letting Trigger lead the way. The pair walked for about an hour before making it to the mountains, only leaving Nova to wonder what could possibly be located so far out here. Her thought had even taken over her body as she continued to walk without looking where she was going. She'd looked up just in time before running into a tree, and looked around to see the Trigger was frozen in place about 20 feet behind her.

"Trigger!" Nova said trying to get his attention as she walked back to him. He was staring up at the sky with his mouth opening slowly like he was about to speak.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nova asked starting to worry a little.

"Look." Trigger whispered still looking at the sky. Nova turned her head upwards to find what it was he was gazing at. The sky was alive with the vibrant colors of the Northern Lights.

"Oh my God!" Nova said whispering as well.

"C'mon. Let's get a better view." Trigger said running towards the higher part of the mountains, where no trees would block their view. Nova trailed behind him step for step, traversing through numerous downed trees and large rocks. Eventually, they found a rock face with nothing else around but a wonderful view of Aurora Borealis. The two dogs just sat there taking in the beautiful view.

"Trigger, this is… this is amazing." Nova said happily leaning against his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't plan on it, but it's a nice touch." Trigger said leaving Nova confused once again.

"To what?" Nova asked

"To this." Trigger said turning around and facing a huge blanket lying on the flat rock top, surrounded by a few pillows. Nova's mouth opened wide with shock. She knew what was coming.

"Trigger, you…" Nova said before turning around to see him right next to her, and smiling widely.

"Nova, words don't describe how much I truly love you. You mean everything to me. The first day that we met, my life changed. And every day since, it's gotten better and better. I found the one dog I want to spend the rest of my life with." Trigger said heartfelt.

"Oh Trigger, I love you too." Nova said in a whispered tone as she resting her head in his chest.

"I wanna ask you something… Will you be my mate?" Trigger asked smiling.

…Yes. Yes I will." Nova answered with tears running down her cheeks. Trigger then pulled her back into his chest and let her cry freely. Unknown to Nova, Trigger was letting out his fair share of tears himself. They soon released to gaze into each other's eyes; Nova's of bright blue, and Trigger's of dark brown.

"How would you feel about making this official?" Trigger asked seductively. Nova just snickered a little before smiling widely.

"I'm as excited as you are." Nova answered as she slowly walked backwards towards the blanket and pillows. Trigger followed her closely watching her every move as she sat down in front of the makeshift bed. As soon as she did, Trigger brushed his head against her neck ever so slowly, causing a shiver to ricochet all along her spine. The black lab then began licking her cheeks from her muzzle towards her ears.

"Oh, Trigger!" Nova said moaning where she sat. She soon backed up and decided to lay down, giving Trigger the opportunity to tower over her. He was moving very slowly, like he was preparing her, or even torturing her as he gave her soft pecks and licks all over her neck as he moved downwards, placing a majority of his body weight on top of her. Each of them could feel the heat around them as the seconds ticked by, leaving Nova breathing heavily as Trigger continued making his way down her lower half. Nova then decided to give him exactly what he wanted, as she spread her legs open. She was ready to give herself to the lab, who by now was already at work, caressing her pussy with his velvet-like tongue. Each swish made her moans that much deeper, and made Trigger's heart rate skyrocket, only increasing the speed of his licks.

"Ooh! Yes, baby! Yes!" the young husky said as she laid there enjoying the high she had been given. The dog she loved more than anything else in the world was no loving her, and it was just the beginning.

"It gets better." Trigger said pulling out to speak for a moment before diving back in; this time, pushing his tongue all the way in. Each stroke drove Nova mad with pleasure, and made Trigger's member grow bit by bit. Nova finally opened her eyes to see that the northern lights were still shining bright, if not brighter than they did before. The sky was as alive as she was. The same could also be said for Trigger, as his tongue moved endlessly through her vulva.

"Oh, give me more, Trigger!" Nova said groaning as she did so.

"Are you ready?" Trigger asked as he stepped over her, and laid his entire body down on top of her.

"Yes. Please give it to me!" Nova said almost in a shout, giving Trigger reason to live up to his name. The lab massaged his way upwards before his member made contact with her already seeping entrance. She could feel the sensation rush through her chest, and her heart rate increased even more. Wasting no more time, Trigger pushed slowly inside of her, causing her to gasp wildly. At first, he was afraid the he was hurting her as stopped abruptly to look at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a breathy tone.

"It feels so strange." Nova said panting a little.

"Do you want me to stop?" Trigger asked again; this time with more volume in his voice.

"No. I have an idea. Come closer." Nova ordered. The lab did as he was told, and brought his head in closer, where she met him with a tongue-wrapping kiss. Trigger then pushed himself all the way in, deepening the kiss with every inch. Had either of them had their eyes open, they would have seen the lights above them brighten the instant that Trigger's 7-inch member made its way completely in, practically turning night into day for a good 10 seconds. Continuing with the incredible kiss, Trigger's push turned into a pull as the process repeated over and over again. His pumping was giving Nova the absolute high of her life. Finally releasing their kiss, Nova could moan as loud as she wanted, and she did with every swift motion. Her virginity now belonged to Trigger, and she wouldn't want it any other way. Her days as a pup were now over, and life as a mate could now begin; however, the night was still young and she was nowhere near close to being finished off. Much to her pleasure, Trigger continued to thrust himself deeper and deeper into her vagina; and with his moaning getting deeper, she could tell that he was enjoying himself just as much as she was enjoying HIM. His moans soon turned into grunts and his voice deepened the farther he went.

"Oh, go deeper!" Nova said, still high as could be. Obeying her commands, Trigger threw all of his hip power into her waist as his body started pounding against hers. It was the pounding itself that caused Nova's climax to build up, now leaving Trigger to finish her. He pushed and pushed for a good 30 seconds as his own climax started to form, and shortly after, he let out a deep moan, releasing his load deep inside Nova's walls. She could feel every volley of cum filling her to the top, and with everything happening so perfectly, her load released shortly after. With her legs still spread wide, Nova could feel their mixture of cum seeping out as it ran down her lower half. Trigger practically collapsed on top of his mate, not able to move; not that she minded much with his arms wrapped around her. No matter where she went, as long as she was in his arms, she felt safe; and as delirious as she was from the aftermath of the love-making that just happened, his comforting body and familiar scent were all that she needed to feel satisfied.

"How are you feeling?" Trigger asked, lifting his head up after about 5 minutes of just lying there in silence.

"I couldn't be happier." Nova said with a smile on her face, opening her eyes to look at her official mate. He leaned down slowly and kissed her lips with such ease, just like he had done every second he'd loved her that night.

"I'm looking forward to this again." Nova said smiling.

"You name the day." Trigger said, causing her to brush her head against his, and look up at the sky; which by now was pitch black except for a few stars here and there.

"The Northern Lights are gone." Nova said softly, causing Trigger to turn his head and look at the sky.

"That's alright! I'm holding something even more beautiful." Trigger said sweet-talking her. She didn't think it was possible to be much happier than that exact moment, but Trigger was able to prove that wrong with his sweet words.

"I love you so much, Trigger!" Nova said happily.

"I love you too, Nova." Trigger said just as happy as he nuzzled Nova, causing her to giggle. Suddenly, Trigger felt the swelling in his knot die down, letting his member slide free from Nova's walls. Pulling free, the lab laid his body down right next to Nova as they gazed at the starlit sky together, seeing nothing too special except for one shooting star.

"Hey, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Nova said as she looked back at Trigger.

"Why? I don't see anything else I could possibly want more than what I've already got." Trigger said in the most heartfelt way he could. Nova rolled herself over and laid her head underneath Trigger's arm. It wasn't long afterwards that the happy couple fell asleep, soaked in sweat and seed. It was a night that neither of them would ever forget. And it all started…with a kiss under the Aurora.

**End of Story**

Well, this is one of those stories that practically wrote itself. I was given an idea from one of my followers, and within less than 2 hours, it was brought to life. So, from now on, if any of you guys wanna see a story put together by yours truly, send me a PM, and hopefully, you'll see it up on the page one of these days. And why stop at 'Bolt'? Any TV show, any movie, anytime! I'll give you an honest answer of why I think it could work or not, and when to expect to see it up. And feel free to come to me for editing, as I am now officially a Beta! That's right! The FanFic Frat house now has a new brother! I'm always around, and always will be. See you all later!

Yoruba!


End file.
